Sugar and Spice
by cathiex
Summary: Sugar daddy AU? Alfred's new boyfriend gives him money and really expensive gifts.


**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel this one. I just had the idea of Arthur being a sugar daddy, and it kind of...spawned from there. If people like it I might write more. If not, well...I tried.**

"So you're a prostitute now?"

That was what Alfred's roommate had asked him when he managed to pay his half of the rent and then some. All thanks to Alfred's new boyfriend of one week, Arthur Kirkland. A man much too old for the boy, if you asked his roommate or any of his friends. At least ten years older than him. Alfred didn't care about their opinions though. Money was good, so was having a boyfriend.

"Fuck off, Kiku! I'm not a whore. He just…helps me pay for stuff," Alfred said.

"Yeah. Totally not a prostitute!" Kiku retorted. "My bad. He just pays for your rent and food as long as you fuck him. That's definitely not like a whore." Kiku glared holes into Alfred's back, but Alfred ignored the sense of being stared at as he slipped on his coat: a Burberry from Arthur and brand new.

"We haven't had sex yet." Alfred knew Arthur wanted that from him. He wasn't the idiot everyone thought him to be, although they may have been right in some regards. He never could hold down even a simple job, he was drowning in student loans but never received any scholarships because he didn't have the grades for it, and this was the first time he ever was on time with his rent.

"He's going to expect that from you eventually. He's what, forty? I'm surprised he hasn't forced you," Kiku said.

Alfred wrapped his scarf around his neck and opened the door. "Arthur says he's a gentleman. He wouldn't do that. And he's only thirty five."

"_Only_."

"Right. I'm leaving now. I'll be back later. Maybe in the morning." With that said, Alfred shut the door. While New York City had its disadvantages: too expensive, too crowded for Alfred's taste, it did have one thing right and that was public transportation. He didn't have the type of money or money management skills to own a car, even a used one.

Arthur's condo was on the upper east side of Manhattan. It wasn't that far of a ride from Alfred's tiny Brooklyn apartment. Arthur even offered to come pick him up. Alfred was quick to reject that idea. He didn't need to lose Arthur after a week of dating just because Kiku couldn't mind his own business. He would probably go and yell at the man for dating someone sixteen years younger than him. It was Alfred's choice.

He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his expensive coat as he walked up to Arthur's condo. It wasn't until he was at the front door that he realized he wasn't shaking from the cold. He was just nervous. That was new. Alfred Jones was never nervous. Well, never say never.

Arthur answered the door so after he knocked, as if he had been standing by the door waiting. His green eyes gazed over Alfred momentarily before inviting him in.

"You're wearing the coat I bought you," he said almost gleefully, a smile stretching across his face.

"Of course I am," Alfred said, trying to smile back. He couldn't stop thinking about his argument with Kiku. Did this really make him a whore, a prostitute? No, it doesn't, he told himself. "It's too much, honestly," he added with a laugh. "I've never owned anything this expensive."

"It looks great on you," Arthur complimented.

"Thanks."

"I was just watching the tele, if you'd like to join me." Alfred ignored the implications of what Arthur was saying to listen to his accent. It was British. Every time Arthur spoke, it was like music. So soothing he could melt.

Alfred sat carefully on the sofa. It looked brand new and he was scared to mess it up. He kept his hands in his lap and waited. Arthur lounged beside him with his legs crossed.

"You can relax," Arthur said, still smiling. "Are you alright? You look really nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" Alfred blurted without thinking. He clamped his mouth shut. "I mean, I'm really not nervous. Just feel a little weird right now."

"There's no need for that. Are you scared of me? Was the coat too much? I can start with something smaller, next time."

Next time. Arthur totally had this planned, Alfred silently accused. "No, the coat is great. Seriously."

"Oh, well," Arthur scooted closer, one arm snaking around Alfred's waist to rub his hips. Alfred shifted uncomfortably when one of those hands traveled farther down, squeezing his butt. He hoped Arthur didn't notice. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I can take your mind off it."

Alfred's mind warred with his paranoia. This was what Kiku was talking about. Damn it, he thought. Am I a whore? Instead of voicing his concern, he leaned closer and kissed the older man, who eagerly reciprocated, pushing him gently onto his back on the couch and nudging his legs like he was requesting him to spread them. Alfred moved his head when he noticed Arthur going for his neck to give him more space.

"You're shaking. Are you sure you're okay?"

Alfred nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He was not about to ruin his relationship. "I'm fine," he mumbled.

"You're not a virgin, are you?" At Alfred's silence, Arthur leaned back up to look at his face. "Wait, are you? I'm serious, Alfred."

"What if I am?" He couldn't look Arthur in the eye. Relationship ruined.

"You should have told me sooner. How are you—you're so hot. How are you—?"

"Can we just fuck already?" Alfred complained. "It doesn't matter. I want it gone. Just…fuck me already, would you?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! God damn, stop asking if I'm okay already. It's not like you care."

"Just because I'm giving you money and gifts doesn't mean I'm completely apathetic. If you were hurt, I'd want to know. If you aren't comfortable, I want to know."

"Why do you care so much?" Alfred asked weakly.

"I'm not about to rape someone, Alfred. If you don't want this, we can try some other time."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "You bought me a two thousand dollar coat just so I'd fuck you. Stop acting concerned and just do what you want already. What do you want? I can go along with any fantasies you have."

"Alfred…"

"I'm serious, Arthur. Shut the fuck up and just do me. I'm sick of hearing about it. If I didn't want to lose my virginity, I wouldn't have taken a nearly hour-long bus ride to come see you if I wanted to keep it."

Though he didn't seem to want to drop the subject, and Alfred knew it would be broached later that night, Arthur quieted for now and resumed sucking at the skin of Alfred's neck and running warm hands over Alfred's sides. Alfred was so nervous that each touch felt like it burned. Yet his body betrayed his uncertain mind and reacted, and soon it was hard to think about whether or not this made him a prostitute and could only focus on Arthur touching him more.

More, more, more. Alfred locked the guilt away in the back of his mind. He wanted more touching, more money, more gifts, more Arthur and his stupid hands and breath that smelled like black tea. There wasn't enough.


End file.
